Words CAN Bring You Down
by Incubus4lotr11
Summary: *HOLES FANFIC* What happened to poor Armpit before Camp Green Lake? Here, this story'll tell ya!
1. Introduction

A/N: Hey! Christy's trying another Holes fanfic.RUN!  
  
No, I'm kidding.  
  
Well I really wanted to tell the world more about Armpit. I feel so sad for him, I'm sure he had a rough past.  
  
In conclusion, I'm writing a short fic on Armpit and his life before Green Lake.  
  
Chow! I hope you like this, especially cuz I base some of it on personal experience..  
  
~*Christy*~  
  
They called me fat.  
Or lard.  
  
Or smelly.  
  
Or just plain get-the-fuck-out-of-my-face.  
  
My mom always tells me not to let people get me down. She says their words don't mean anything, that they're just trying to be mean. She tells me not to let them bug me.  
  
But they do. They do.  
  
And that's probably why I did it.  
  
A/N: HEEE! Short first chappie but will be more ASAP! I wuv you forever if ya review! Thanks so much guyses!  
  
~*Christy*~ (you know I keep almost writing Tinkerbell cuz that's mah Holes name.oh well w/e) 


	2. Katrina

A/N: Thanks for my two reviews! I don't really care about my number of reviews on this fic, but I just think it would be interesting to write about poor, neglected Pits.thanks! Armpit doesn't belong to me, however Katrina does! MWAHA I made her up she's mine! Please read my other Holes fanfic- Starseed! A lot of this story's about the torture fat people go through.I'm fat myself, so I know. Poor Pits! Bye! ~*Tinkerbell*~ P.S. This is Armpit's POV, if you didn't know that.  
  
I guess I was a bit overweight, but that was no reason to hate me, was it?  
  
I tried telling Katrina that, but she wouldn't listen.  
  
"Stinkbomb!" she'd screech. "Go home and cry to your mommy!"  
  
And that's what I did most days.  
  
We'd sit on the sofa, my mom and I, and she'd stroke my head and say, "Theodore, you're not fat. You're just big-boned, like me."  
  
And she'd look into my eyes and smile. My mother was a wonderful, beautiful person. She was my only ray of hope in this cruel world.  
  
I never realized I'd have to leave her soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey fat ass!"  
  
I looked up from my lunch. Fat ass was another term for me.  
  
"Wanna chill with me?"  
  
I stared at Katrina.  
  
Actually, she was quite pretty.  
  
She was African-American, skinny, with deep brown eyes and long eyelashes. All the guys thought she was really hot. Katrina was sort of a slut, though, because she always wore tight, short clothes. She was a major badass, into weed and sex. Also Katrina led her select group of about seven people, guys and girls.  
  
I sighed. "Why?"  
  
"Cuz you're sort of cool. Anyway you could kill anyone with your blubber or knock them out with your smell."  
  
Bitch! I smelled my arm, it didn't smell half bad.  
  
Besides, I'm a lover, not a fighter. My mom taught me to love. In fact, by following the slogan "make love not war", she got pregnant with me.  
  
Of course, she wasn't married, and just had sex with some random guy.  
  
That's how Theodore came about!  
  
"Well?" she gave me a look. "Come or not?"  
  
I inhaled deeply. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Come with me. I have plans for you," she said evily, and pulled me away from the lunchroom.  
  
A/N: Slightly longer, tells a bit about Armpit's past.yeah Katrina's responsible for getting Armpit into CGL. At least in this story. Read, review, give meh ideas. ~Tink~ 


	3. Test 1 Questioning

Dude! I need to write! Sorry I took awhile to update. I've been laaaaaazy. Plus I've been working on Starseed. You guys HAVE been reading Starseed, haven't you? Thanks to: Drowchild: ZerMaSuTi: Yeah I was thinking the Katrina whore would get poor Pitty into drugs and stuff. Sort of predictable I guess...but eh he! I think I have an idea for PLOT TWISTING!!! Ophelia Hoss: Dude Pit's your fav? Very cool. Poor Armpit, I really think he needs more recognition ::sob:: Skye: YES THIS TOPIC IS AN EXCELLENT ONE TO ADDRESS!! Man power to the fat people like ME! We totally rock! Okay I guess I'm not like Pitty fat but I have been teased a few times. ::tear:: sixstars: I know! Armpit's just such a sweet guy! Well at least I'm making him a complete sweetie. I think he was really nice before CGL and it toughened him up. Poor guuuuy! Marie- Adelaide (pen name: Tabitha): You were very helpful! *rolls eyes* Dude I think there's a classics section. If you don't care about Holes don't read. Well don't read MY fic at least. I only like reviews taht mean something! ~_~ Quiet one: Yes it is interesting! And it will soon get veeeeeeery interesting *evil grin like Calvin* Eh, Man: Yeah Katrina is a slut! I hate her! She's like the popular people at my school! Ewwy! *sticks tongue out at popular people* NYAH! YOU SUCK! Well I mean the popular people, not you, Man. And you're right about poor Pitty...I've got a lot in store for him *evil grin* Satan's Apprentice: Yeah that first chapter was a lead-in. Oh, and about the name-lol I was just wondering. Very odd how we end up with the same names! lol And finally, time to write! Ah. Also, I am sure what I am writing in this fic is not the real reason why Pits got sent to CGL. But it's fanfiction. Hence the FICTION. Peace, Tink  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the end of lunch. Katrina took me down a dark hallway, far away from the lunchroom. I knew where we were going, though. I've explored the school a ton of time- I need a place to get away from all the name-calling and threats. It gets on my nerves.  
  
We were going to the janitor's closet.  
  
Most schools have a very open janitor's closet, and everyone knows where it is. My school, however, has a closet in the way back of the school on the top floor. Hardly anyone knew where it was.except for me and Katrina (obviously), and a few math dweebs. They'd go up there sometimes and work on mathematical shit. How fun.  
  
Finally we reached it, and Katrina pulled me in.  
  
"Sit," she said.  
  
I sat.  
  
"Now, you need an initiation into our clan. It's sort of a process, every new member goes through it," she explained. "You might not have to go through every step, but whatever. This isn't just a clique, you know," she stared at me. "There are three essential processes and two extra. The more you go through, the higher you are placed."  
  
I felt like I was joining a cult or something. I simply nodded.  
  
"Ok," she said. "First the questioning."  
  
I wondered what she meant by that, but I found out soon enough.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Have you ever done drugs?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Prepare to start," she smirked. "Stolen anything?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"The-o-dore's too good for that is he?" she cooed. "Well you'll be beneath it soon enough."  
  
I grimaced. Katrina's a sure piece of work, and she doesn't make any sense either. I mean one day she hates me. The next day she still hates me but she wants me to be part of her group.  
  
One word that I hated because it was so preppy flew across my mind.- whatever-.  
  
"Have you ever had your heart broken?"  
  
"Do I have to answer that one?" It was the first time I spoke for awhile.  
  
"Mm-hmm," she said stubbornly. "And this is all going on record, too."  
  
"Record?" I asked, shocked. "What the hell?"  
  
She smiled and pulled a tape recorder from behind her back.  
  
My mouth dropped open.  
  
"Well, now I also know if you cuss," she said smugly. "Good. I like a foul mouth."  
  
I didn't want to know what this was supposed to mean.  
  
"Now. I really want to get into the deep stuff, dig (a/n ha ha, dig. Dig it uh oh oh.I'll stop now. Keep reading) inside your soul," she said. "Can you handle that?"  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"Members don't keep secrets from each other," she said. "If you want to keep secrets, you can leave."  
  
You don't know how many times I've thought about that, hun.  
  
But I mean, I didn't have any friends. Katrina seems like the only person who would decide to do something even remote to accepting me.  
  
I looked at my watch. I was missing seventh period. Stupid Theodore. Cutting school for a girl who doesn't even like you.  
  
Or does she?  
  
I took deep breath. "OK," I said. "Let's do it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She interrogated me for the rest of the period. Fifty minutes of pure torture, and spilling my guts about everything- my dad leaving me, what I felt about sex, my policy towards war, just-everything!  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief when she said, "Ok, T, it's over. You did iight," she smiled.  
  
I nodded and ran out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Hey! Finally done! I planned Chapter 4- it's gonna be sort of sad. On drugs. Oh joy. But see I think this needs to be done- plus it's interesting to try my hand at some more adult issues. Peace and love, Tink 


	4. Test 2 Drugs

A/n: Hey! Sorry for the long wait/ I've had this written for awhile, just to lazy to type it up. Yes I hate Katrina too! DIE KATRINA DIE!!!! But I sometimes enjoy torturing people *grins widely* I actually am working on a Zigzag ficlet too-well it's not typed, plus my friend stole part of it-it's pretty sad, he's like going crazy, plus he's abused. I guess I'm trying to attack all kinds of stuff- child abuse, drugs, fights. Yeah whatever. Anyway here goes Chapter 4! Also I might have my drugs confused. I'm pretty sure you snort cocaine but if I'm wrong, just tell me! Man I want more reviews on Starseed for Chapter 15! Can you go review that too please? lol  
  
~Tink~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day I skipped class again and went back to the janitor's closet with Katrina.  
  
"Test two," she smiled. "Drugs."  
  
She opened her purse. Her purse was a little red thing she always carried around. I wondered how she could fit anything in it, it was so small. She took out a straw and a bag of white powder.  
  
Ah.  
  
Cocaine.  
  
She emptied it out onto the little counter in the corner.  
  
It was sort of weird, having a counter in a closet. My school's just screwed up, though. Nothing I can do about it.  
  
"Snort," she pointed at the drug and gave me a straw.  
  
I stared at it. Could this be happening? Noo Theodore, you'll wake up in a few minutes, this is all a dream. . .  
  
"Snort," she ordered again. This time her voice was quiet and dangerous. It gave me a chill.  
  
I looked up at her. She looked impatient.  
  
"Hon, I ain't gonna wait all day. Either you snort or you're out."  
  
I couldn't move. I was kneeling next to the counter, but I was glued in one position.  
  
"SNORT!" she roared, and pushed me face down into the cocaine.  
  
My nostrils ached as some of the drug went into my nose. Quickly I grabbed the straw and snorted the 'right' way.  
  
"Good," she smiled. "That'll teach you."  
  
I whimpered.  
  
Thus Theodore screwed his life up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the end of the week I swore I must have tried most every drug. I liked pot best. You didn't have to snort it and it didn't get injected. Katrina decided I could stick with pot and gave me some. I bet Katrina was hooked on every drug in the planet, she had like a gold mine of them.  
  
I wasn't sure if I hated life or not. Katrina had showed me a few things I would never forget. Her gang was ok. There was Cliff, who I suspected as the drug dealer, he had slick black hair that looked like Elvis'. Manna and Emily, who were just like Katrina. They were sort of her groupies, they dressed like her and tried to act like her. Slum, who was the only nice one. He was a lot like me. Chunky, but he had a rougher edge. Me, I'm more of a softy. The other three I hadn't met yet.  
  
But I would meet them soon enough. 


	5. Friends'

A/N: Holla! Since I got such great reviews I'm updating quickly!  
  
Drowchild: Yeah I'm working on a Zig one. This one, he actually does become crazy because he gets abused *sob* I might write myself in it *grins widely* so I can help him! It's a song fic, based on the song 'Clumsy' by Our Lady Peace. It'll be called Clumsy too, so you can look it up later! It'll be on my other screen name, holesdork iight? Peace drowchild.  
  
Zermasuti: I know. I feel so bad for Armpit. __ Why am I doing this? Oh yeah, cuz I like writing and it's fun ^-^  
  
Quiet One: I know! This chapter will be a bit better because I'm gonna put in a guy that'll be his friend. A guy who goes to CGL with him at a different point. . . heehee.  
  
Random Fan: Wow is right! I can hardly believe I wrote this when I look back on some chapters!  
  
Crazy: hehe thanks!  
  
Soo time to update. I'm gonna write a chapter of this, then type the first chapter *at least* of my Ziggle fic, then write chapter 9 of War at CGL. War at CGL gets more interesting as it goes on so please read it! The last two I mentioned are under holesdork so thanks guys!  
  
~Tink~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that week I got together with the gang. We went to a smoothie shack. It was the first time I had went anywhere with people, much less people I could sort of call 'friends'. Katrina was being more and more decent to me, and she hardly taunted me anymore. I felt like one of the gang.  
  
"You're gonna meet the other three today," Katrina told me as we walked to the smoothie shack. "Jose, Marissa and Rence."  
  
"Rence?" I asked. "What sort of name is that?"  
  
Her eyes went wild. "Don't you dare say that to his face! Don't even say anything about him! God damnit Theodore don't ask about everything fuckin thing! What the hell is the matter with you?"  
  
"Ok, sorry," I put my eyes on the ground.  
  
She sighed. "Rence is really named Lawrence but he hates his name. He's my best friend and don't you ever say shit about him cuz you answer to me! Got it, foo?"  
  
"Yeah, I dig it." I said, trying to be cool.  
  
That made this stupid song pop into my head: trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me. Tell me, why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
Sounded sorta like what I did to my life. I wanted to be cool so I went and fucked it up. I hoped the smoothie was good at least, or maybe some of the other people would be nice to me besides Slum. I wondered why he was called Slum. Oh well, better not ask Katrina or she'll scream at me again.  
  
Being with Katrina made me feel and act different. I used to just look at the ground, now I hold my head high and shoulders back. I used to just sit and act all quiet, now I have something to say. I think Katrina might have been a blessing in disguise. I mean she treats me like shit but at times she's nice. Through her I've gained self confidence, and maybe I'd gain a friend today. I grinned. And then Katrina interrupted my thoughts,  
  
"We here, The-o-dore."  
  
I don't know why, but she always dragged out the syllables of my name.  
  
We pushed open the door and a little bell tinkled. Inside there were a ton of booths. I spotted Cliff and he waved. So me and Katrina walked over.  
  
"Hey y'all," she drawled. "You know Theodore right?"  
  
A bunch of people nodded.  
  
"Well make sum room!"  
  
Everyone slid over and there was finally space for me. Katrina pulled up a chair and sat.  
  
"Meet Jose," Katrina pointed to a Hispanic boy with a practically shaven head, "Marissa," the only word I could think of for her was 'whore', "and Rence." Rence looked pretty normal. He looked laid back, he wore jeans and a normal tee. He was African-American too.  
  
"Hey," I said.  
  
"Hola," the Hispanic boy muttered. He was sitting next to me. "Que tal?"  
  
"Nada," I said.  
  
He looked surprised. "You know espanol?"  
  
"Si," I grinned. "I take it. I don't know much though. . ."  
  
"BIEN!" he cried. "I can teach you. Why don't we meet outside school tomorrow and I'll help you?"  
  
I couldn't believe this guy was being so nice to me.  
  
"Si," I said.  
  
Jose looked very eager to teach me espanol. I wondered why.  
  
A waiter came up to the table. "Wad'dall be?"  
  
I wondered what he meant but Kartina spoke up. "Nine lemonade smoothies please."  
  
He nodded.  
  
Cliff took out a little bottle and grinned.  
  
"Spike!" Marissa shrieked. "I love you!!!!"  
  
And she started kissing him. I wondered it this happened a lot. It was pretty gross, seeing them two exchanging saliva at the table in public. Whatever.  
  
"So," Rence said. He had a deep voice. "What brings you into the group?"  
  
I shrugged and was about to say something when Katrina spoke for me.  
  
"He's iight," she said. "And if we get into a fight, he can help. A lot."  
  
Rence and Katrina shared a secret smile.  
  
The waiter came back with a bunch of smoothies. "Enjoy," he flashed a fake smile and went off.  
  
Cliff stopped sucking Marissa's face and took out another bottle.  
  
"Just pour a little into you drink," he explained to us, and demonstrated.  
  
I guess this was 'spiking' drinks. When the bottle got around to me, I put like a drop in.  
  
"Hey, man, put in a lil more!" Jose said, and tipped like a quarter of the bottle into my drink.  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"Opps, maybe that's a bit much, man," Jose said, and looked down at the ground.  
  
"That's ok," I told him.  
  
"Here. Theo, I'll take yours, and you can take mine. I haven't put any in yet, plus I like my drinks spiked up." She smiled at Rence. "It'll make it more fun later."  
  
I guess this means she was gonna go have sex with Rence later. I sighed deeply and took Katrina's drink, poured in about two drops of alcohol and drank it.  
  
It wasn't that bad. I guess. At least I think I might have made a friend- Jose. He seemed a bit more like me, and he wasn't so hardcore or violent. I guess I'd find more about him tomorrow, though, in my 'spanish lesson.'  
  
~*~  
  
A/N Hey! Thanks for reading! I'm gonna write about a Spanish lesson, then I'm gonna write another chapter that'll led up to a big fight. Hee hee. Give me sum ideas! Thanks!  
  
~TinK~ 


End file.
